Kongens bart, eller Kunsten å tøyle en mustasje
by Mar Komi
Summary: Kaptein Sabeltann har en dårlig-bart-dag.


**_Kongens bart, eller Kunsten å tøyle en mustasje_**

At mustasjer har en tendens til å leve sitt eget liv i fuktig vær vet alle som noensinne har anlagt en. Og når man velger å bosette seg i tropene, og ellers tilbringer det meste av livet til havs, vet man at man må regne med fuktig vær. Kaptein Sabeltann, Den evige seiler, Den eneste Sanne og Alltid ulastelige antrukne Kongen på Havet, hadde likevel for det aller meste stålkontroll på sin. Noe annet hadde jo tatt seg ut! En mann som ikke har kontroll på sitt eget ansiktshår har neppe kontroll på særlig mye annet, det var da opplagt, og var det noe man trengte for å holde og befeste et imperium, så var det kontroll. Derfor var det alltid et skråsikkert tegn på at det kom til å bli en dårlig dag når mustasjen ikke ville la seg tøyle ved morgenstellet.

Akkurat denne morgenen, den 2. juni i det Herrens år 1707, for å være helt nøyaktig, hadde kapteinen brummet og bannet foran speilet i nesten en halv time før han ga opp og kylte boksen med bartevoks tvers over lugaren og gjennom glassdøren i skapet på andre siden. Lyden av glass som ble knust hadde fått Langemann til å banke på for å høre om alt var i orden, og Sabeltann hadde svart ham med et hissig bjeff at alt var aldeles strålende og at de godt kunne gjennomgå morgenrapporten nå.

Langemann hadde sett litt rart på ham da han kom inn med journalen under armen, og også kastet et lite blikk på det knuste skapet, men ikke sagt noe. Han la bare boken på skrivebordet og de gjennomgikk rapporten og vaktlistene, kapteinen uten særlig interesse og Langemann uten å tirre unødvendig, før kvartermesteren til slutt la fram en sak han hadde fått fra byrådet.

«Det gjelder fortet, kæpten.»

«Javel?»

«Ja, altså, Cornelis – Havet gi ham hvile – har vært død i seks uker nå. De lurer på når en ny kommandør vil bli innsatt.»

«Hm, seks uker, sier du? Tiden flyr.»

«Ja.»

Det gikk en kort stund uten at noen av dem sa noe. Kapteinen kastet et studerende blikk opp på sin nestkommanderende. Cornelis var Langemanns svigerfar i alt annet enn navnet og de hadde stått hverandre nær. Mannens død hadde gått inn på ham, Sabeltann hadde sett det, til tross for at han for Rosas skyld og for byens skyld hadde holdt masken.

«Hva skal jeg si til dem?» spurte han omsider.

Sabeltann plukket opp fjærpennen. «Det er da ingen hast?»

«Neida,» bifalt Langemann. «Rosa klarer det. Hun har full kontroll, som alltid.»

Han samlet sammen papirene sine og reiste seg for å gå. Ved døren snudde han seg og ventet på tillatelse. Kapteinen ga ham den med et lite vink. «Jeg finner en,» bemerket han i det Langemann forsvant ut.

Selv vendte han tilbake til elendigheten sin, som snart ble ettertrykkelig forverret. Han hadde så vidt begynt å samle opp skårene etter det knuste skapet, da han kuttet seg på et av dem så blodet fløt. Med munnen full av besvergelser surret han et lommetørkle rundt hånden sin og slapp seg tungt ned i stolen.

Drittdag, det var hva det var.

Det gikk knapt et kvarter før noen banket på igjen. Han hadde mest lyst til å skrike at de skulle gå, men tok seg sammen og gryntet en tillatelse til å entre rommet.

Det var Rosa som kom. Hun trampet inn i lugaren og stilte seg bredbeint opp foran skrivebordet hans med armene i kors, klar til kamp. «Jeg kan klare det, vet du,» bjeffet hun.

Sabeltann, som aldri så appellen i kvinner og minst av alt den kjeftende sorten, bare skulte tilbake på henne. «Hva da?»

«Fortet. Jeg klarer fint å styre fortet.»

Han skjøt et øyebryn i været. «Har jeg antydet noe annet?»

«Jeg vet godt at Langemann har vært her med byrådets lille ikke-sak,» freste hun. «De forstår kanskje ikke at Villa Rosa allerede har en kommandør, men _du, _jeg trodde _du _var såpass progressiv at du ville gjøre det klart for dem at det er _meg_!»

«Du er kvinne,» påpekte han.

«Vel, takk for opplysningen, men jeg ser ikke hvorfor det er relevant,» glefset hun tilbake.

Kongen på havet opplevde, når sant skulle sies, sjelden å bli snakket til på dette viset. Såpass sjelden at han nå ble litt satt ut av det. Men bare et øyeblikk. «Frøken de Vries,» sa han, kaldt og gjennom sammenbitte tenner, «det er jeg, og bare jeg, som avgjør hvem som er kommandøren av _mitt _fort. Er det forstått?»

«Men…»

«Jeg hørte hva du sa. Din far gjorde en utmerket jobb, han tjente meg godt og det samme har du. Men det betyr ikke at du kan buse inn her og forlange noe som helst! Du skal vise meg respekt! Du, som alle andre.»

Hun bare stirret hardt tilbake på ham.

«Forstått?» gjentok han.

«Forstått,» mumlet hun og lot armene falle opplagt ned langs siden. «Barten din er skjev.»

«Takk,» hveste han. «Jeg er klar over det.»

Han løftet hånden for å gi den et ekstra tvinn, men kom på at han hadde kuttet seg da han kjente den dunkende smerten bevegelsen førte til.

«Har du skadet deg?» spurte hun. Hun kom nærmere og lente seg over bordet, men da hun så strakte en hånd ut mot ansiktet hans, trakk han seg brått unna og presset seg inn mot stolryggen.

«Hva i…?»

«Jeg skal bare hjelpe,» sa hun, avvæpnende, men såpass bestemt at han ikke fikk seg til å stoppe henne. Hun ga barten et par stramme tvinn, men hadde åpenbart ikke mer hell med oppgaven enn han hadde hatt, for hun skar en grimase og gikk et skritt tilbake for å studere ham. «Det må være luftfuktigheten,» konkluderte hun.

«Vel, åpenbart.»

«Pappa hadde en ekstra sterk voks til sånne dager. Jeg tror det er noe igjen.»

Hun forsvant ut før han rakk å protestere eller overhode si noe. Han ristet på hodet i det døren klappet igjen bak henne og rettet oppmerksomheten mot hånden sin igjen. Han surret lommetørkleet av og studerte kuttet mellom tommel og pekefinger. Blødningen hadde var i ferd med å stoppe, så han gikk med et sukk til vaskefatet for å rense det.

En kvinnelig kommandør? Ja, det var jo også en tanke. Som om innbyggerne av Abra Havn ville gå med på det. Å lede forsvaret av byen, nei, se, det var ikke en jobb man ga til hvem som helst.

Han gløttet ut gjennom vindusrutene og skimtet så vidt fortets vestvendte mur bak det fargede glasset. Dersom han la hodet litt på skakke kunne han se tårnet også. Men så oppdaget han sitt eget speilbilde i glasset og ble sur igjen.

Ubrukelig bart.

Ubrukelig byråd.

Ubrukelig mas.

* * *

Det tok ikke lang tid før Rosa returnerte. Snart sto hun utenfor døren hans med en krukke bartevoks etter faren hun bedyret ville gjøre susen.

«La meg,» insisterte hun, og det var en slags kommanderende undertone i stemmen hennes han ikke kunne ignorere.

«For all del.»

Hun varmet voksen mellom fingrene, omhyggelig og varsomt, som om den var kostbar for henne. Så førte hun den på barten hans og tvinnet endene opp, hele tiden mens han jobbet hardt med å stirre henne i senk. «Vi gir dem en ekstra krøll,» foreslo hun. «Jeg hører det er siste skrik i Spania.»

Han brummet noe til svar. Hun tok et steg tilbake og vurderte verket sitt. «Distingvert,» konkluderte hun.

Hun skrudde langsomt lokket på boksen og kikket sørgmodig på den et sekund eller to, før hun rakte den mot ham. «Jeg har uansett ikke bruk for den,» sa hun. «Og jeg ser ikke for meg at Langemann anlegger mustasje med det første.»

Han tok imot. «Du snakker ikke om dette til noen,» advarte han.

«Ville ikke falle meg inn, kaptein.»

Først da hun var gått, kikket han i speilet. Hun hadde rett, han så distingvert ut. Den ekstra lille snurren på endene tok seg godt ut. Han så ned på boksen og kjente plutselig et stikk av savn etter Cornelis, han også. Menn som ham var sjelden vare, vanskelig å erstatte. Men, tenkte han i neste øyeblikk, i det han kikket ut og opp mot Villa Rosa igjen, alt var jo under kontroll. Det var ingen hast.

Han satte boksen rolig fra seg. «Jeg finner en når jeg finner en.»

**-fin-**


End file.
